


I see him staring back at me - Tommyinnit angst

by ohimh



Series: Im scared, please help me. [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dead Wilbur Soot, Evil Wilbur Soot, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Heavy Angst, Insane Wilbur Soot, Poor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohimh/pseuds/ohimh
Summary: Tommy sees Wilbur staring back at him in the mirror. It gradually gets worse as Wilbur starts insulting him and tubbo, mocking him. Tommy is scared and tries his best not to give in.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Im scared, please help me. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	I see him staring back at me - Tommyinnit angst

**Author's Note:**

> Minecraft IRL, before the exile.  
> This contains minor cussing.  
> i kinda worked hard on this? it's like really long-  
> also the line thing means time skip to another day  
> ghostbur exists but this wilbur is like purely evil  
> Hope u enjoy :)

Tommy had just woken up, after which he begrudgingly walked to his bathroom with his shoulders slumped and feet moving slower and heavier than usual. Tommy rubbed his eyelids a little before making eye contact with the mirror but the reflection staring back at him wasn't exactly his own. 

A small yelp escaped Tommy's lip as he jumped in shock before dropping to the floor, worried that the reflection would do something to him.   
Tommy's breathing worsened as it got heavier, struggling to breath, he clutched on his shirt where his heart was as if that was going to help.   
Tommy doubled over onto the floor, brain relieving every happy and sad memory of the man in the mirror, Wilbur. As his breathing became slightly more even, he clutched the counter for support and stood up. Tommy's hand shook as he stared at them, avoiding the mirror as much as possible and closed his eyes. 

Tommy was deeply afraid of Wilbur because that man has gone crazy and blew up l'manberg. Not to mention he also manipulated Tommy at every chance he got, convincing everyone that he wasn't to bad guy just to blow everything up. Tommy was frightened of him, and yet he missed Wilbur. He missed Wilbur before he had gone insane, he missed the constant hugs and motivation Wilbur had given him. 

Tommy would never admit it but he wanted to see Wilbur again, so he peaked. Tommy opened his eyes slowly and peaked at the mirror. On the opposite side of him, he saw Wilbur eyeing him innocently as if nothing happened. As if he didn't blow up a country that he once loved and ruled.

Tommy decides that Wilbur couldn't hurt him through a reflection and stepped a little closer to the mirror, just enough to place a finger on the mirror.

Wilbur stares at the hand before looking back up at Tommy and mouthing inaudible words. Tommy knew Wilbur was talking, but had no idea what the man said. He retracted his hand from the mirror and just continues to brush his teeth as Wilbur quirked a brow at him.

* * *

Tommy's eyes fluttered open, the sun shined brightly through the curtain and onto Tommy's face. Tommy groggily sat up and peered at the alarm clock, "6:47 a.m." it read. Tommy rubbed his eyes, his shoulders felt sore, arms heavy. He had only gotten 2 hour of sleep that night due to Wilbur's constant ranting. Tommy had been seeing Wilbur for 8 days now, the 2 days had been just fine he had only seen Wilbur staring at him in the mirror. Until it gradually got worse, first he heard Wilbur ranting in his head at times , secondly he started seeing and hearing Wilbur everywhere. Innocent ranting about l'manberg and his life, the only downside was that, Wilbur barely stopped talking. Which prevented Tommy from sleeping much. Thirdly, the conversation topic got a little darker as Wilbur started insulting Tommy, stating that Tubbo was a failure for president and occasionally muttering something about taking over.

Tommy looked around the room intriguingly, looking for Wilbur. Upon seeing that Wilbur was no longer there, he heaved a happy sigh as he rests his head on his hands. Tommy grinned like a little idiot as he silently celebrates the little victory of Wilbur's disappearance.

"What's got you so excited?"

A voice that Tommy was dreading spoke. Tommy groaned as he looked up, making eye contact with the grinning spirit. He quickly shooked his head while exiting the room, and grabbing his breakfast.

 _of course it was too good to be_ true.

* * *

"I see him everywhere, tubbo. I hear him too," Tommy ranted to his best friend as they sat on the bench, peering out into the sunset.  
Tubbo tilted his head, staring at Tommy he quirked an eyebrow, he was confused about what Tommy had meant. Especially with the note Tommy had sent to tubbo, with no context at all, asking to meet.

"Who?" Tubbo asked with curiosity and concern in his voice.

"Wilbur," Tommy choked out, voice slightly breaking, he bit his lips whilst holding back tears that threatened to fall at any moment , " I see him everywhere, at first it was just in the mirror but then after a while I started hearing him too. when that started it was just innocent ranting and unrealistic declarations, but recently its been getting worse... he's been saying some pretty fucked up stuff, "Tommy admits,holding his head low as tears slowly dripped down his cheeks.

Tubbo shock, eyes widened as his mouth dropped slightly. He didn't know what to say, he was gravely worried, with concerned laced in his voice he asked," are you okay Tommy? how can i help you? "

Tommy gulped, he looked tubbo in the eyes ," if things gets worse, and he takes over me. i want you to kill me." 

Really Tommy, you're asking him that?

Tommy simply ignored Wilbur as he stared at Tubbo. Tubbo's mouth hung open due to the shocking request that had just been placed on him. Tubbo hesitated a minute before biting his lip and responding , "i cant possibly do that tommy- you're my best friend." 

Tommy looked up at the bright yellow sun, light blaring in his face. Rubbing away his tears, Tommy heaved a heavy sigh and responds, "just do it, promise me tubbo." tubbo hesitated a bit, subsequently agreeing and assuring Tommy, "if i dont become the next schlatt, you won't become the next wilbur."   
Tommy nodded and smiled,hoping that that was indeed the case. The two teenage boys stared at the distance, looking at the magnificent city they've built. Despite Wilbur's harsh words and mocking, Tommy felt happier with tubbo's presence. 

**he hoped things would stay like that forever.**

* * *

Tommy jolted awake, eyes adjusted to the light blaring at him and heat encasing him but when his eyes finally adjusted instead of seeing his ceiling, he saw George's little cottage burned up and griefed.  
" Cmon Tommy! let's run before we get caught," At first, Tommy thought it was Wilbur, but as he looked to his left he saw Ranboo smiling at him, teeth showing before he grabbed Tommy's left arm and ran as swift as the wind as if nothing happened. Just two normal teens enjoying life, running around enthusiastically. 

After conversing with ranboo for a little while, he reached home and slammed the door behind him after which he immediately dropped to the floor and heaved a sigh. Tears slowly dripping down his flushed red cheeks as his breathing heavied. 

_what the hell had he done and why didn't he remember any of i?_

he felt a presence place themselves beside Tommy, so he looked up and saw wilbur sitting beside him, grinning heavily his eyes glistening with mischievous ," like what i did Tommy?"

Tommy instinctively stood up and swiftly positioned himself away from wilbur, "what you did?"

wilbur smiled, eyes glittering with fascination almost as bright as the fire which burned down the cottage, "I did it, yes. I possessed you as people would call it. I convinced Ranboo to come with me and burn the ugly cottage down." Wilbur smirked, slowly standing up and walking closer to Tommy, " Now i can blame him, just in case."

Tommy was taken aback, he ran his hand through his hair," Wh- What? since when! since when can you do that?- no... "

Wilbur walked over to Tommy before stopping at the younger's side, placing a hand on his arm.

" it wasnt that difficult."

Wilbur chuckled, as if mocking Tommy, " You were very tired today and i took it as an opportunity."

Tommy was in denial, after all his hard work to prevent exactly what had happened, it all went to waste.

Wilbur smirked almost menacingly yet innocently, "it was an ugly cottage anyways, dont worry Tommy."

Tommy's brows furrowed as he stared back at wilbur, " DONT YOU UNDERSTAND? THEY'LL FUCKING PUNISH ME! THIS ISN'T A TRIVIAL MATTER WILBUR!" Tommy backed away from wilbur before begging , " can't you just leave me alone? "

" No. "

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write the other series parts tmr im kinda tired now tho lol.


End file.
